Canvas
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: iPod challenge. Moments like these were hard to paint.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own…boo hoo.

**Summary: **iPod challenge. Moments like these were hard to paint.

**AU: sigh….ho hum…..-insert any other boredom sounds you can imagine-**

****_****

_Last Resort – Papa Roach_

She didn't mean for it to go this far, where every minute she breathed was another she regretted. She didn't want this, this pain she feels every minute. This knife though, this cold knife takes her pain, it always takes her pain. It leaves her little scars to remind her how much it helps, like a little friend she always carries. She wonders if this knife can help her relieve her of the pain permanently. No…the blade is nice and cool, but this rope, this rope is what will save her.

(_she hangs the noose, she feels it around her neck, tightertightertighter and it feels so good. her eyes droop and somewhere she thinks she can hear a scream, but she's too far gone to care anymore. she takes her last breath. she isn't worried._)

After all, no one remembers Hyuuga's. Especially Hinata.

--

_Left Outside Alone – Anastacia _

It's breaking her. Shattering her heart and crushing her self-esteem. Maybe it's a bit dramatic for a bench, but this bench, these memories, they're too much. She lies down on the bench, in the pouring rain, but she knows he's there. Staring at her broken soul and regretting it, she **knows** it.

(_if this was a movie, he'd walk out in the rain, dripping down his perfect face, he'd pull her up to him – she's feel his muscles against her body – and he'd kiss her like he wants to. they'd laugh and cry and move in, they'd have three children – two boys and a girl – and she'd be the proud mother and he the strong father. it was perfect_.)

Some part of her is telling her it's impossible. After all;

Uchiha Sasuke died yesterday.

_--_

_Goodbye – SR-71_

Those were his final words to her. His final _word_. It was a simple word, one she had said many times to her friends and family, simply a word. So why did it hurt so much? Why did it kill her inside? Maybe it's the fact that this time means he's never coming back to her. She'll never feel his arms around her again; his lips will never smirk the same way at her ever again.

(_the dress is beautiful she murmurs, the hair is perfect, the make-up? flawless. she hates it. she wishes that woman was ugly, was a bitch, was stupid, but she's not. she's smart and funny and kind and so perfect for him that it makes her sick._)

Hyuuga Neji is marrying another woman.

And Tenten has never felt so sick.

Even when she found out she was pregnant.

_--_

_I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte_

He swore he'd never fall in love, he'd never let some woman tie him down and keep him in bonds. He was too smart to fall in love, too smart, too strong. So why, when she walks up to him, with her beautiful eyes and long hair, do his knees go weak? Why can't he breathe right without her? Why?

(_he knows why, it's because his palms get sweaty, it's because his heart races, it's because he's in love with her. he's so pathetically in love with her that sometimes he just wants to explode and kiss her so passionately that her knees go weak, and then she can see how she makes him feel. he swore, he swore on his mentor's grave, he would never love. it is his only rule._)

But, then again, Yamanaka Ino was worth breaking the rules.

_--_

_Fallen – Sarah McLachlan_

He'd fallen for her. How was he supposed to stop? With her large doe-eyes, and that smile with those lips that beg to be kissed, with her beautiful hair, her strength? How the hell was he supposed to keep himself from falling fasterharderfaster in love with her? He knows how. He knows and he also knows it won't work.

(_he's a selfish bastard. he'll take what he wants and he won't let anything stop him. he doesn't care. it's his. but this, this is taboo, not his. someone else's. not his. he'll stand back, he'll hold himself back and let her mourn. he promises, he says it to the gravestone, he promises._)

But Hatake Kurenai sounds so much better.

Plus, Kakashi doesn't keep promises; Team Seven knows that all too well.

**_**

**nbbn, REVIEW, hfiqn, OR, hfwnf, I'LL, fqibqw, DIIIE. jk xD.**

**~AU**


End file.
